Target
by OlderDreamerChisaya
Summary: Après l'assassinat de sa mère, Akashi Seijurou n'a qu'une chose en tête : venger cette dernière. Pour cela, il décide de rejoindre la brigade du commissariat de Kyoto dans l'espoir d'un jour arrêter l'auteur de l'homicide de sa mère. Enquête après enquête, Akashi verra sa santé mentale et physique se dégrader au fil du temps et l'entraîner dans une douloureuse descente au enfers.
1. Chapter 1-1 : Les péchés des faibles

**Target**

 **Chapitre 1.1 : Les péchés des faibles**

Marchant dans les rues en cette fraîche soirée, un homme errait dans les rues de la ville de Kyoto. Les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches, la moitié de son visage couvert d'une épaisse écharpe en laine, le regarde sombre, perdu dans le vide, il avançait sans même regarder devant lui. Il arriva non loin d'un marché, dont les rires des enfants et de leurs parents attira son attention. Les lieux étaient éclairés par diverses lampes présente sur chaque stands, par les réverbères et autres décoration lumineuse de noël. S'étant arrêté un moment pour les observer, il plissa les yeux, puis reprit sa marche sans but. Un sourire fou, camouflé par le tissu sombre, s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Tout ceux là sont perdu... »

* * *

| Marché de noël de Kyoto, 21:27...

* * *

Sur le marché de noël, les inspecteurs s'activaient à la tâche et cherchait dans les moindres recoins la présence d'indices, comme une douille, une balle, où même une armes à feu qui aurait pût servir à exécuter l'attaque. Quelques heures auparavant, des coups de feu avait été tirés et plusieurs personnes avaient succombé suite à cet actes. De nombreuses victimes, de jeunes adultes pour la plupart, des seniors et quelques enfants, se trouvaient étendu sur le sol enneigé, le plus souvent face contre terre. Une trentaine d'innocent en tout, tous froidement abattus la veille des fêtes de noël. La police étant rapidement arrivé sur les lieux, les premiers corps avaient pus être identifié puis évacués, laissant ainsi, petit à petit, le champs libre au enquêteurs pour étudier le terrain et procéder aux premières constatations.

« C'est très brouillon... On dirait que le tueur a tirer dans le tas sans réfléchir. Il ne peut donc pas s'agir d'un professionnel. » commentait l'inspecteur sur de lui, en observant tout autour.

Près de lui, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, à la chevelure vermeille, observait lui aussi la scène. Il remarqua une balle logée dans le sol encadrée d'une petite équerre jaune avec un pancarte numéroté et s'en approcha lentement. Il leva les yeux, et vis cette fois-ci, un trou dans la toiture en tissu d'un stand de gaufre. Le roux fit un demi-tour sur lui même, la tête regardant en l'air, sous le regard intrigué de l'inspecteur qui le surveillait à quelques mètres près d'un autre agent qui prenait des notes et d'autres qui écoutaient simplement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, inspecteur Akashi ? demanda le vielle homme.

\- Eh bien... commença ledit Akashi en se baissant pour poser sa main ganté au sol. Vous avez affirmé tout à l'heure que le tueur ne pouvait pas être un professionnel.

\- C'est juste, confirma l'homme à la moustache blanche en écoutant attentivement ce qu'allait lui dire le plus jeune.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment de votre avis, avoua le jeune homme en se tournant dans la direction de son supérieur.

\- Expliquez-vous donc. »

Le rouquin s'éloigna de quelques pas, pour aller se poster près du cadavre d'une femme non loin. Il se pencha en observant le point d'impact de la balle d'un air neutre.

« Pour commencé, quand on observe chaque corps, on s'aperçoit que les victimes ont soit été abattus d'une balle dans l'arrière du crane, comme on peut l'observer chez cette femme, soit... »

Akashi se leva pour ensuite se diriger vers le corps d'un enfant qui ne devait même pas avoir plus de 10 ans, ce qui lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« ... D'une balle dans le cou qui est tout de même un point compliqué à atteindre, même à bout portant. Mais le plus impressionnant reste la distance de tir. »

Il se remit debout pour aller de nouveau vers la balle enfouie dans la neige, invitant l'inspecteur et l'agent à se rapprocher pour observer.

« Quand on observe l'angle de la balle, on voit qu'elle pointe vers les bâtiments, là-bas. Je dirais donc que le coups à été tiré en hauteur à une distance de plus de 1000 yards* environ. J'en déduis donc que notre tueur est un sniper surentraîné à la précision sans égale et très bien équipé qui plus est. »

Le vielle homme écarquilla les yeux face à tant de professionnalisme. Il avait déjà remarqué le talent de ce jeune homme, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi précis et efficace sur des affaires comme celle-ci. Ce garçon était belle et bien le fils d'Akashi Masaomi, un célèbre inspecteur à la retraite connus pour avoir résolu à lui seul plus d'une centaine d'affaire de meurtre, qui avait laissé son unique fils, Seijurô prendre la relève et accomplir sa vengeance à sa place : venger la mort de sa chère femme dont la beauté et la bonté n'était comparable à aucune autre, Shiori. D'ailleurs, Seijurô lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cette chevelure écarlate légèrement longue que le jeune homme avait attaché en petit chignon, ces yeux sanglants à la pupille semblable à celle d'un chat et ce visage aux traits fins et à la peau pâle.

« Ce bâtiment là, fit soudain Seijurô le pouce en l'air, comme un peintre devant sa toile, en direction un gratte-ciel.

\- Hein ? La tour san-kyuu, vous en êtes sûr ? voulut s'assurer l'inspecteur en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et certain. C'est le seul gratte-ciel au alentours assez haut et proche pour tirer à cette distance. Quatrième étage en partant du sommet. Serais-ce possible d'y envoyer une brigade, inspecteur Mashiro ? Ah et, il faudra également étendre le périmètre de sécurité. »

Ce jeune homme était définitivement époustouflant. Comment en un simple regard à distance, il avait pût déterminer le lieux précis où le sniper s'était positionné avant l'attaque. Mais qui sait, peut-être se trompait-il...

Se dirigeant vers le médecin légiste qui examinait le corps d'une des victimes, Akashi fronça les sourcils en ressentant une douleur dans son œil gauche. Douleur qui s'intensifia, l'obligeant à poser une main sur celui-ci en serrant les dents. Ça y est, ça reprenait. Chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, cette douleur dans son œil gauche revenait et sa vue se brouillait. Tout autour de lui devenait flou et s'agitait dans tout les sens pendant quelques instants. Quand sa vue redevint normale, il continua donc son chemin en direction du légiste qui effectuait en silence son travail, tout en prenant quelques notes sur l'état du cadavre.

« Comment ça avance de votre côté ? demanda Seijurô en se penchant en avant pour voir les notes du médecin.

\- Eh bien, ton analyse était juste et notre tueur est bel et bien un professionnel. Regarde ici. »

L'homme pointa du doigt la zone du crâne de la victime qui avait été touché par le sniper, attirant toute l'attention du rouquin.

« Quand on regarde de plus près, on peu voir que l'orifice d'entré de la balle est parfaitement net. A bout portant, la balle aurait fait explosé le crâne, donc c'est une première preuve que le coup à été tiré à une longue distance. Ensuite on peut observer que le tir venait d'en haut, car l'orifice d'entré se situe en plein milieu du crâne, tandis que l'orifice de sortir se trouve juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieur, donc la trajectoire de la balle était bel et bien en diagonale. On remarque à peu près les même choses pour les victimes ayant été touché au cou. J'ai pû également récupéré des balles de l'arme du crime. Je compte faire des analyses, une fois rentré au poste.

\- Bien, je vous remercie .

\- Inspecteur Akashi, une brigade est partie en investigation à l'endroit que vous avez indiquez. Il sont en présence des forces spéciales.

\- Bien. Je les rejoindrais un peu plus tard. Merci. »

* * *

| Kyoto no 39 Tower*, 21:39

* * *

« Ce serais donc d'ici qu'on aurait tiré.

\- Oui. D'après ce que nous a indiqué l'inspecteur Akashi. »

L'homme à la chevelure verte fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce nom. Puis il se tourna vers l'agent de police qui se tenait face à lui, un carnet en main, l'observant de la tête au pied avant de remonter correctement ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu confirmation au moins, interrogea-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est en cours monsieur. »

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, la porte de la pièce où se trouvait tout les agents s'ouvrit et un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux couleur ambre entra en trombe, surprenant ainsi tout le monde qui par réflexe se tournèrent vers lui. Il tenait un tas de feuille, dont certaines étaient tombée au sol et était vêtue d'un blouson bleu-acier foncé avec les initiales S.P. dans le dos. L'homme aux lunettes qui quelques secondes plus tôt interrogeait l'agent, se pinça l'arrête du nez en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première - et sans doute pas la dernière - fois que cet agent en particulier se faisait ainsi remarqué. Vraiment incorrigible...

« Excusez-moi, Capitaine Midorima, je suis encore en retard ! cria le blond en se ruant vers son supérieur.

\- Ça commence à faire beaucoup dîtes-moi et faite attention aux feuilles de rapport que vous faites tomber ! La prochaine fois, je vous vire, Kise ! menaça Midorima en lui affligeant une tape derrière la tête.

\- Oui, pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa de nouveau Kise, des larmes de douleurs aux coins des yeux, en se penchant pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber avant de partir se mettre au travaille. »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, attirant encore une fois le regard de tout le monde dans vers celle-ci. Akashi arrivait en présence de ce même policier, celui qui prenait note de ce qu'il disait. Il s'approcha de Midorima et une fois à sa hauteur lui serra amicalement la main avec un petit sourire que ne prit même pas la peine de lui rendre l'homme qui gardait son air habituel sérieux.

« Midorima Shintarou. Capitaine de l'unité un des Forces Spéciales. C'est un honneur de travailler avec vous sur cette affaire. Je suis sûr qu'avec votre aide, l'affaire sera rapidement pliée.

\- Hmm... Comme vous dîtes, inspecteur Akashi Seijurô, répondit le capitaine de la S.P. en fixant son vis-à-vis.

\- Capitaine, on a quelque chose ! »

Interpellé par un de ses hommes, Midorima, suivit par Akashi, se dirigèrent vers lui pour voir ce que l'agent avait trouvé. Cette trouvaille fit sourire le vert qui attrapa une paire de gant en latex, l'enfila puis s'accroupit pour prendre la douille. Il l'examina en silence, sous les regards attentifs de ce qui l'entouraient. Regardant le dessous de l'objet, il constata que quelque chose y était gravé et plissa les yeux.

« I.H.S.V*... marmonna-t-il en lisant la gravure.

\- Oh. On a affaire à du gros calibre. »

Surpris par la soudaine voie près de lui, Shintarou manqua de faire tomber l'indice. Il tourna la tête vers une homme de grande taille, à la courte chevelure noirs aux reflet bleu-nuit, aux yeux bleu-crépuscule et à la peau métissée. Lui aussi portait un gilet de la S.P. et arborait un sourire en coin. Midorima lui lança un regard assassin, mais qui ne suffit pas à faire perdre sa bonne humeur au bronzé.

« Aomine...

\- Salut, capitaine. »

Le dénommé Aomine, se redressa pour tomber nez à nez avec Akashi qui gardait un regard neutre. Puis il tendit une main que le roux saisit après quelques secondes.

« Aomine Daiki. Expert balistique de l'unité un de la S.P., se présenta-t-il fièrement.

\- Akashi Seijurô. Inspecteur du commissariat de Kyoto, se présenta à son tour le rouquin en haussant un sourcil. Enchanté, Aomine.

\- Mais de même, Inspecteur Akashi. »

Ils séparèrent leur mains, puis, retrouvant son sérieux, le brun se tourna vers le lieu qui avait servis d'emplacement de tir au sniper ; le bord d'un balcon de bureau. Il s'en approcha et regarda avec attention le paysage, se concentrant sur le lieu où avait lieu le marché de noël prit pour cible. Aomine commença sont travaille d'observation comme il avait l'habitude de le faire sous les regards attentifs de l'inspecteur et de son capitaine. Il s'approche de la rembarre en pierre et y pose un doigt ganté. Les yeux toujours rivé sur le marché, il se mit soudain en position de tir, comme s'il était réellement armé et cherchait à abattre quelqu'un. Un méthode qui parût étrange aux yeux de l'inspecteur, dont l'expression étonné amusa Midorima qui le regardait discrètement du coin de l'œil.

« Ok, finit par souffler le métisse en se redressant. Notre sniper à utiliser un I.H.S.V - P3 pour abattre ses victimes.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? interrogea Seijurô.

\- Eh bien je vais vous le dire, fit l'expert balistique en se tournant vers lui. Pour commencer, la douille, aussi appelé " empreinte digitale de l'arme ", était une I.H.S.V, ce qui réduit de manière considérable le nombre de possibilité car il n'existe que quatre armes de ce type. Le I.H.S.V - P3, que je viens de vous citer, le I.H.S.V - Kunthia qui est d'un plus gros calibre mais bien trop bruyant et inéficace pour ce genre d'opération, le I.H.S.V - Centurion d'un plus petit calibre que le Kunthia mais supérieur au P3 malgré sa petit taille et qui serait totalement inutile dans ce cas de figure et enfin, le plus destructeur des quatre et sans doute de toutes les armes présente sur cette Terre, le I.H.S.V - God Dawn Quench Canon qu'il est impossible de se procurer car, premièrement sa vente est strictement interdite et il est bien trop dangereux, aussi bien pour la personne qui l'utilise que pour la personne sûr laquelle on l'utilise.

\- Hmm, je vois.

\- Cependant, il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'étonne... »

Effectivement, cet Aomine était très doué dans ce qu'il faisait, ça Akashi ne pouvait plus en douter. L'expert balistique fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Il se lança donc dans une intense réflexion silencieuse.

« Il y a un problème avec l'arme, se dit à lui-même le policier. Certes l'I.H.S.V - P3 est le modèle d'arme le plus efficace des quatre, mais il y a tout de même un inconvenant. C'est une carabine-revolver assez lourde et très puissante, idéale pour éliminer sa cible à une très longue distance, seulement, elle a une limite de trois munitions. Soit notre tueur était très rapide et a pue remplacer ses munitions en quelques secondes pour tout de suite tirer sur les gens avant qu'il ne ce soit tous enfuis, soit il n'était pas seul. Avec un seul P3, à lui tout seul, il n'aurait pas pue faire autant de victimes... »

C'était un résonnement tout à fait logique. Avec une seule arme de trois munitions, il n'était logiquement pas possible de faire plus d'un trentaine de victime. Donc, l'auteur de cet attentat devait être en réalité plusieurs personne caché dans toute la ville, ce qui rendait la situation bien plus complexe et inquiétante. Les lèvres d'Akashi se tordirent, non seulement d'angoisse, mais aussi d'excitation. Peut-être allait-il enfin retrouver l'assassin de sa mère parmi ce groupe de terroriste.

« Capitaine ! On a une empreinte ! criait Kise tout sourire en brandissant un photo de l'empreinte en question. Une belle marque de chaussure toute fraîche. On a put faire un prélèvement au sol. Il faut juste l'envoyer en laboratoire et on en saura plus sur notre coupable.

\- Bon travail, Kise, le félicita Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Merci, fit-il en rougissant timidement, tout en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Sinon, comment ça avance de votre côté ?

\- Eh bien... , commença le vert. Il serait possible que " le tueur " soit en fait " des tueurs ", ce qui rendrait le travail beaucoup plus compliqué. Mais bon, il pourrait toujours s'agir d'un seul individu tant que l'hypothèse du groupe terroriste n'a pas été vérifié. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

* * *

I.H.S.V - P3

Calibre 7,62 mm - 1192 mm - 7282 g - 3 munitions

Carabine-revolver rétractable en son milieu. Marqué par l'insigne I.H.S.V. signifiant _" In Hoc Signo Vinces* "_

* * *

| Nôritsuryo Street, Kyoto, 21:57

* * *

Il courait à travers les rues sombre à vive allure. Il s'engagea dans une impasse, puis ralentissant pour reprendre son souffle, il s'assit contre un des murs en ciment, haletant, un petit nuage de buée s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte à chaque expiration. Un frisson le parcourut tout entier. La neige sous lui fondait et une eau fraîche se répandait sur son leggins noir. Il avait froid, très froid, tellement froid qu'il lui était quasiment impossible de bouger. Sa respiration s'était calmée, ainsi que les puissants battement de son cœur. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ces yeux vide de toute émotion. Une carabine était posé près de lui sur l'épais tapis de neige. Il s'en saisit, le teint à la verticale et l'observa longuement avant de coller son front contre l'arme. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau marron ouvert, le visage caché par une épaisse écharpe sombre s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, ce qui attira son regard.

« Bonsoir. »

Le silence suivit la salutation. Celui assit au sol, décolla la carabine de son front et la déposa délicatement sur ses cuisses, en la caressant du bout de son index ganté.

« Tu as l'air de tenir à cette carabine. Est-ce que je peux la voir de plus près ?

\- Non. »

Le ton du jeune homme n'avait pas été autoritaire, mais on pouvait tout de même ressentir que le propriétaire de l'arme était déterminé à ne pas laisser son objet à n'importe qui. Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour aller les fixer sur l'homme au manteau. Un viseur était apparut sur ce mystérieux font bleu, et était à présent braqués sur leur cible. L'individu en face de lui écarquilla les yeux, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ça y est, je t'ai enfin trouvé... »

* * *

_To be continued...

* * *

 _1000 yards : 900 mètres_

 _Kyoto no 39 Tower : Tour 39 de Kyoto_

 _I.H.S.V (P3/Kunthia/Centurion/God...) : Tiré du manga Tista_

 _In hoc signo vinces : Par ce signe, tu vaincras_

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction sur ce site. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, même si je me suis beaucoup inspiré d'émission, de série télé policière et surtout de ce magnifique manga qu'est Tista. J'espère qu'il vous aura plût et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donnera du courage pour continuer. Merci d'avoir lût et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre._

 _Bye !_

 _OlderDreamerChisaya~_


	2. Chapter 1-2 : Les péchés des faibles

**Target**

 **Chapitre 1.2 : Les péchés des faibles**

* * *

| Commissariat de Kyoto, 13h37...

* * *

Le téléphone n'avait cesser de sonner en cette journée de fête. Jamais, au poste on avait reçu tant d'appelle durant cette période. La plupart du temps même, il pouvait arrivé qu'il ne se passe rien du tout, que la population se tienne à carreaux et ainsi, permette au agent d'avoir tu temps libre, pourquoi pas même de rester chez eux pour assister à l'ouverture des cadeaux de leurs enfants. Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, Akashi se tenait le front en entendant la voie de la femme à l'autre bout du file. Encore une femme inquiète par rapport à son fils qui était, semblerait-il présent à cet instant à deux pas du marché. Après avoir rapidement rassuré la femme, il raccrocha dans un long soupire d'exaspération. Sa tête lui faisait mal à force de passer son temps au téléphone, et le médicament qu'il avait prit quelques minutes plus tôt ne faisait pas encore effet. Ikedo, le médecin légiste, arriva avec une tasse de thé dans une main et un gobelet de café dans l'autre, se plantant juste devant le jeune inspecteur.

« Salut, dit simplement l'homme avec un large sourire, en tendant la tasse au rouquin qui la saisit volontier.

\- Hum... Merci, souffla l'inspecteur en portant l'objet de porcelaine à ses lèvres. »

Au contact du liquide chaud contre son palet, Akahi remarqua que le thé n'avait pas la saveur de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de boire, soit menthe, citron, orange, vanille, earl grey ou breakfast. Il haussa un sourcil tout en essayant de déchiffrer le goût, ce qui s'avéra pour lui être une tâche compliqué.

« C'est framboise-litchi, fit son collègue amusé par la mine de son collègue.

\- Ah...

\- Hyuga te demandes. Il t'attend dans son bureau, prévint l'homme aux lunettes avant de boire une gorgée de son café noir. Il voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Le regard du plus jeune alla se fixer sur Ikedo. Puis il détourna le regard en soupirant avant de se lever de son siège.

« Je te confie le téléphone ! dit-il en s'éloignant de plus en plus. »

Le rouquin marcha quelques instants, puis arriva dans un long couloir qu'il parcourut en silence. Il s'arrêta devant une porte sur sa gauche, où une plaque métallique était fixé au mur avec inscrit dessus le nom de celui qui demandait à le voir. Il frappa, puis attendit qu'on l'y autorise pour entrer.

« Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda Akashi d'un air blasé.

\- En effet. Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui, Seijurô, remarqua l'homme en face de lui.

\- Oui, je... J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, rien de bien grave.

\- Si tu le dis. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, une personne dont je te demanderais de prendre soin quand je partirais. »

Le roux laissa paraître une expression interrogatif sur son visage, alors que son collègue appelait la personne en question. La porte de la petit salle juste à côté du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un jeune homme à la chevelure courte, aux yeux couleur jade, portant une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Rien qu'en le voyant, Seijurô pouvait déjà deviner qu'il s'agissait du fils du futur retraité, et il semblait qu'il avait visé juste. Hyuga, se leva de son siège-tournant de cuir noir pour aller se poster près de son fils et passer son bras derrière sa nuque pour venir déposa sa main sur son épaule.

« Seijurô, je te présente Junpei, mon fils et successeur au poste de légiste en chef, dit-il fièrement, un large sourire aux lèvres. Comme tu le sais, je prévois de prendre ma retraite après 30 ans de service. J'ai donc décidé de léguer ma place à mon fils, mais comme je ne serais plus là pour lui apprendre le métier, je compte sur toi pour le faire à ma place. »

Le roux ne réagit pas tout de suite. Certes, il n'était pas étonné qu'on lui demande à lui de prendre cette responsabilité. Quand son père lui avait léguer sa place, c'est au médecin qu'on avait demandé de lui apprendre le métier, même si son père lui avait déjà enseigné pas mal de chose. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit pour fixer d'un air ennuyé le légiste en chef.

« Bon, c'est entendu, finit-il par souffler. De tout façon, je vous dois bien ça.

\- Merci, mon grand. J'étais sur de pouvoir te faire confiance, sourit Hyuga en attrapant sa veste sur son siège. Bon, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance. J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes. »

L'homme aux lunettes s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la porte, sous le regard d'Akashi. Ce dernier vit sa vue se flouter légèrement et zigzaguer dans tout les sens. Encore ses yeux... Il se mordit les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils et porta une main à son œil gauche. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus en ce moment, même quand il ne l'utilisait pas, sa vue se brouillait et la douleur suivait rapidement. L'homme d'âge mur jeta un dernier regard derrière lui avant de sortir de la pièce, et remarqua que le rouquin avait mal.

« Seijurô. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de moins l'utiliser et surtout n'oublie pas de prendre tes médicaments. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver à force » prévint le médecin d'un air sérieux, puis quitta la pièce en fermant la porte, laissant les deux plus jeunes seuls dans le bureau.

La douleur s'étant peu à peu effacé, le rouquin se tourna vers Junpei qui attendait patiemment de commencer son initiation.

« Junpei donc, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Bien. »

l'inspecteur alla s'asseoir sur le siège de bureau, invitant son vis à vis à s'installer en face.

« Bien Junpei. Parle-moi un peu de toi. Si je dois devenir ton mentor, il faut quand même que j'en sache plus sur toi, alors que t'écoute.

Bien, hum... J'ai 18 ans, et je suis des études de médecine à l'université Seirin. Je suis passionné par le métier de mon père depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être comme lui. Je le considérais un peu comme un héro. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de travailler au commissariat et devenir médecin légiste.

\- Dis moi, tu es conscient qu'en faisant ce choix, tu risque de voir des choses difficiles ?

\- Oui, et ça ne me fait pas peur. J'ai déjà vu des choses bien pire, enfin pour moi... »

Le soudain changement de ton du brun intrigua le policier qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il se demandait bien ce que Hyuga avait bien pût voir de pire que des corps sans vie auquel on avait ouvert le torse. Le roux avait la sérieuse envie de savoir tout à coup, mais il comprendrait si le myope refuserait d'en parler.

« Puis-je me permettre de te poser la question, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pût voir de pire ? tenta-t-il tout de même.

\- Oh, je... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous en parler... A vrai dire, ça fait longtemps que ça s'est passé et je me sens toujours aussi coupable quand j'en parle ou que j'y pense.

\- Je vois. »

Les mains d'Akashi se posèrent à plat sur le bureau alors qu'il se redressait sur ses deux jambes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, près à s'en aller. Comme il s'y était attendu, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas prêt à parler de cette chose si douloureuse, alors il n'insistait pas.

« Ne te force pas à m'en parler si tu ne veux pas. Je comprendrais. Excuse-moi de t'avoir posé cette question, dit simplement l'inspecteur, sans même le regarder.

\- J'ai vu... mon meilleur ami mourir... lâcha soudainement Junpei, avec une légèrement hésitation. »

Seijurô s'arrêta, puis se retourna après quelques secondes, gardant son regard neutre rivé sur le profil du futur médecin légiste.

« Il était gravement malade. Il avait été hospitalisé à Tokyo. J'allais souvent le voir quand j'avais le temps et il avait l'air de se sentir bien, on riait bien ensemble... Mais après un mois, son état a empiré, et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai continué à lui rendre visite, plusieurs fois, je séchais même les cours pour aller le voir. Plus le temps passait, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas malgré les soins qu'on lui administrait. Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Jusqu'à ce soir... J'étais venu lui rendre visite, comme d'habitude, son état s'était encore aggravé, il souffrait le martyre. Malgré le fait qu'il savait que son heure n'allait pas tarder, il avait encore la force de sourire... Je me souviens qu'avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il avait prit ma main dans la sienne et m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais l'oublier et de profiter de chaque instant que la vie m'offrait. »

Les mains de Junpei de refermèrent fermement sur son jean et ses dents se serrèrent. Sa gorge était douloureuse. Il n'aimait pas avoir à parler de cette histoire, mais quand Akashi lui avait demandé, il s'était sentit obligé de le faire. Et puis, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, s'il voulait le briffer, il fallait bien qu'il en sache plus sur lui et son passé. Il souffla un coup, puis leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Celui-ci soupira doucement avant de prendre la parole.

« Je peut comprendre ta douleur, dit-il d'une voie douce, d'où l'on percevait une pointe de tristesse. Moi même, j'ai perdu une personne qui était chère à mes yeux. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir à ses côtés comme la plupart des enfants. Bref, passons. Suis-moi. »

Sur ces mots, le roux quitta la pièce sans attendre le brun, qui le suivit sans attendre. Ils marchèrent de long instants, traversant le couloir où Junpei observait une à une les plaques métalliques des bureaux. Il arrivèrent dans la salle où se trouvait apparemment plus de la moitié des agents, assis devant des postes d'ordinateurs, le téléphone collé à l'oreille et visiblement en difficulté. Soudain, une petite voie se fit entendre, et une petite foule semblait s'être formé dans l'entrée du commissariat, ce qui attira rapidement l'attention de l'inspecteur.

« Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé papa ! criait-une fillette à la chevelure noir très courte et légèrement bouclée, visiblement très en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est quoi ce bazar !? gronda un vielle homme de grande taille, à la musculature plutôt forte et aux très sévère.

\- Retrouvez mon papa ! »

On pouvait lire une puissante détermination dans les yeux bruns de la gamine, ce qui fit sourire Akashi qui s'approcha de l'homme, aux côtés de qui il passait pour adolescent de 15 ans de par sa taille.

« Laissez-moi m'occupé de ça, chef, dit-il avant de s'approcher de la petit fille et de s'accroupir en gardant son petit sourire, mais qui ne présageait rien de bon. Alors explique-nous, gamine. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Je cherche mon papa ! Il est partit la semaine dernière, et il m'a promis de revenir le jour de l'ouverture des cadeaux. Mais il n'est pas là, alors retrouvez-le ! ordonnait l'enfant, en fixant droit dans les yeux Seijurô.

\- Très bien. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles, et quel âge tu as s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'appelle Iku Hinoyo et mon âge ne vous regarde pas. »

L'insolence de cette enfant faisait petit à petit faire perdre patience au rouquin, mais il ne montra aucun signe de colère, exceptée la petite veine pulsant sur un coin de son front et son regard s'étant soudainement assombrit. Mais il dût laisser son énervement de côté un instant. Le nom Hinoyo lui avait vaguement dit quelque chose. Une ancienne affaire que son père avait lui même résolu et qu'il avait eu la chance de suivre durant son enseignement auprès de ce dernier.

« Excusez-moi monsieur Akashi. Vous êtes demandé à la Trente-neuvième Avenue Fukuda. Le corps d'un homme à été retrouvé, vint-on le prévenir.

\- Bien, j'y vais tout de suite. Junpei, tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il plus ou moins.

\- Quoi ? s'écria l'étudiant.

\- Et pour mon papa ? intervint à son tour Iku.

\- Boucle-là, sale gosse. On va le retrouver ton père, dit-il presque naturellement en se redressant et tournant le dos à la petite ténébreuse scandalisé. Et toi, ne t'inquiète pas Junpei. Le meilleure endroit pour apprendre, c'est sur le terrain. »

Après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au lunetteux pour se décider. Akashi se dirigea en vitesse vers le poste qu'il occupait plus tôt qui ne se trouvait pas loin, où il prit son manteau et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, en passant près de la fillette en ordonnant au passage de la ramener chez elle. Suivit par le jeune brun, il pénétrèrent dans une voiture noir non loin. Sortant des clefs de sa poche, Akashi démarra le véhicule, puis posa ses mains sur le volant, ainsi que son pied sur l'accélérateur, puis prit la route en direction du lieu indiqué se trouant à une dizaine de minute du poste en voiture. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle conduisait l'inspecteur, il y serait en cinq minutes. Tremblant sur son siège en tenant sa ceinture de sécurité, Hyuga pût clairement constater qu'il avait largement dépassé la limite de vitesse autorisé en ville. Il ne craignait plus qu'ils ait un accident, où il qu'ils percutent un piéton.

Comme prévu, il arrivèrent assez rapidement sur les lieux du crime. Ils descendirent du véhicule pour aller rejoindre les individus déjà sur place. Une odeur désagréable flottait dans l'air, le genre d'odeur inquiétante qui donne la nausée. Alors que le duo progressait dans l'impasse, ils aperçurent un corps gisant au sol, face contre terre. Un mine de dégoût apparut sur le visage de Hyuga, qui mit une main sur sa bouche et son nez pour éviter de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

« Ça va aller, tu finiras par t'habituer. J'étais comme toi sur ma première affaire. » le rassura Akashi, voyant que son "élève" ne se sentait pas très bien.

Seijurô s'approcha de la victime pour faire ses premières constatation. La victime était visiblement décédée d'un balle en plein milieu de l'arrière du crane, mais quelque chose ne collait pas avec la position du corps. Il se trouvait dans un cul de sac, il n'y avait donc qu'un seul côté par lequel il aurait pût recevoir la balle, par l'avant. Comme la tête était du côté de la sortie de l'impasse, il aurait dût recevoir le projectile en plein milieu du front, pas autre par, à part si le meurtrier avait utilisé des balles ricochets, qui restait tout de même compliqué de se procuré vu sa rareté. Dans ce cas, si la victime avait tourné le dos au mur du font de l'impasse, avec une précision parfaite, la balle aurait heurté le mur, ricoché, puis aurait terminé sa route en plein milieu de la tête de la cible. Akashi fronça les sourcils, puis leva les yeux vers un building désaffecté à plusieurs mètres. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le choix et devait se servir de ses yeux, malgré la douleur. Il ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvrit. Sa pupille avait été remplacée par un viseur qui lui permit de voir plus loin. Son regard s'arrêta sur une des fenêtres du bâtiment. S'était là-haut, au quarante-cinquième étage que c'était positionné le tireur, à plus de 900 mètres encore une fois. Ce tueur était définitivement très fort, et cela risquait de donner du fils à retordre au jeune inspecteur.

* * *

Balle ricochet*

Calibre 9 mm - 124 g - Type Zero 124 FMJ - Projectile Chemisé*

Munition pour arme à canon rayé. Ricoche au contact d'une surface rocheuse ou métallique.

* * *

| 23 Avenue Yasaka, 14:03

* * *

« _Kyrie Eleison*_... »

Dans sa chambre, il observait le ciel à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, assis sur le matelas de son lit. Le regard absent, complètement vide, il fixait les cieux couvert d'épais nuage gris, signe qu'il allait bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir. Sa carrabine-revolver posée près de lui, il l'a saisit et l'enlaça en fermant les yeux un moment, comme s'il tenait une peluche.

« Voilà ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi...

Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit laissant apparaître une large silhouette masculine, qui se tenait dans l'embouchure de la porte, les mains dans les poches, observant le dos du jeune garçon assis sur le lit.

\- Encore à parler tout seul ? Aller vient, on a pas le temps de rester plus longtemps ici.

\- J'arrive. »

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

 _Balle ricochet : invention inspiré du phénomène de ricochet de balle._

 _Projectile Chemisé : noyau en plomb et chemisage en cuivre._

 _Kyrie Eleison : " Seigneur, ai pitié de nous. "_

* * *

 _Hello cher lecteurs !_

 _Voici donc le deuxième chapitres de ma fiction ( chapitre modifié ). Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai fait apparaître Junpei dans la fic. Bon peut-être que l'association Hyuga + Akashi va paraître étrange pour certains, pour moi-même ça l'est. Je vise les 3200 mots voir plus pour le prochain chapitre, parce que là, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu court. Désolé pour les quelques erreurs si il y en a. Bref, merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à rédiger, j'avais les cours et d'autres choses en même temps donc c'était un peu compliqué. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, pour ceux qui suivent._

 _PS : Le prochain chapitre sera plus porté sur le meurtrier._

 _Sur ceux !_

 _OlderDreamerChisaya ~_


	3. Chapter 1-3 : Les péchés des faibles

**Target**

 **Chapitre 1.3 : Les péchés des faibles**

* * *

 _« Hier, le corps de Hinoyo Tatsuya a été découvert sur la trente-neuvième Avenue Fukuda. Il laisse derrière lui une petite orpheline de huit ans, Iku. Selon les archives de la police, le tueur serait le terroriste ayant attaqué le marché de noël de Kyoto. Nous aurons plus d'information un peu plus tard, suivant l'avancement de l'enquête. »_

* * *

Le bleuté éteignit la télévision puis ferma les yeux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur son grand lit double, dont le matelas était moelleux et ferme à la fois, le faisant rebondir plusieurs fois. Il était encore fatigué malgré qu'il ait dormit tôt le jours précédent pour se réveiller à neuf heures le lendemain. Alors qu'il baillait une énième fois, il s'engouffra sous sa couette et tenta de se rendormir, quand soudain son téléphone portable sonna sur la table de chevet. Dans un long soupir, il sortit une main de sous la couverture, et chercha à taton l'appareil avant de s'en saisir et de décrocher.

« Mmh... fit-il pour montrer qu'il était dérangé.

\- Kuroko, on a besoin que tu viennes tous de suite à Yasaka. Le supérieur voudrait te parler au plus vite, l'informa l'homme qui parlait à l'autre bout du fils. »

Dans un second soupir, ledit Kuroko raccrocha, puis se leva avec peine de son lit, qui allait beaucoup lui manquer durant cette journée. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche avant d'allumer le jet d'eau chaude. Alors que l'eau s'écoulait sur son corps, il fixa un point face à lui, l'air pensif. Un question se tournait et se retournait dans sa tête depuis un certain temps, et il ne parvenait pas une seule seconde à arrêter d'y penser. Il attendait tellement ce jour. Le jour où il le rencontrerait enfin. Celui qui lui avait volé la personne qu'il avait aimé plus que tout au monde.

« Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais... Seijurou. »

* * *

| Orphelinat Yasaka-Jinja, Kyoto, 10:07...

* * *

« Heureux de vous voir Tetsuya.

\- De même. »

Les deux hommes se trouvait dans le bureau de l'Orphelinat. L'un était assis sur un siège en cuire derrière sa table et ses petites montagnes de dossier, l'autre debout juste en face. Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce, puis le supérieur joignit ses deux mains avant de poser sa tête dessus, en fixant souriant le bleuté. Un sourire qui n'assurait en apparence rien de bon, ce qui fit légèrement froncer les sourcils à Kuroko.

« Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose. Puis-je savoir de quoi ? demanda Tetsuya, qui n'était guère enchanté de se trouvé là.

\- Bien sûr, approuva le directeur, sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Ta dernière mission a été un véritable succès. Tu es de loin le meilleur élément que je n'ai jamais eu dans l'organisation, et pour te remercier, je voulais te faire un petit cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ? répéta le plus petit, interrogatif.

\- En effet. Te souviens-tu de la promesse que je t'avais faite lors de notre rencontre ? Et bien je l'ai tenu. »

Les yeux bleu-ciel s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Enfin...

« Où est-il ? Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

\- Justement, j'y venais. Tu n'auras le droit de le rencontrer, que si tu parviens à retrouver cette personne, reprit calmement sur un ton un peu plus sérieux le plus grand en lui tendant une photo. Il s'agit de ta prochaine cible. »

Le jeune meurtrier saisit le cliché et l'observa attentivement, une mine apeuré sur le visage. Des sueurs froides s'écoulaient lentement sur son front. Sur la photo, un homme assez jeune, à la chevelure brune et aux yeux brun-orangé, le teint légèrement bronzé souriant en compagnie d'autre personnes, visiblement heureux. Ce visage n'était pas inconnu au jeune bleuté. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une connaissance de très longue date, un garçon avec qui il avait plus ou moins partagé sa vie. En fait, ils avaient dans cet orphelinat avec ce garçon, et il avait finit par devenir de bon amis, jusqu'à ce jour où ils ce sont perdu de vu.

« Le reconnais-tu, Tetsuya ? » demanda d'un air mauvais le supérieur, ayant prit une sombre expression.

Pour toute réponse, Kuroko releva le regard de la photo pour venir le poser sur cet homme cruel. Il ne pourrait pas. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le courage. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait le faire s'il voulait enfin rencontrer celui qui selon lui, lui avait tout prit. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire, même s'il s'en voudrait sans doute tout le reste de sa vie. De toute façon, il y avait déjà bien des choses qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait. Celle-ci n'en serait qu'une de plus à ajouter à sa longue liste.

« Puis-je savoir... la raison ? fit le bleu, la voie tremblante.

Eh bien, ce jeune homme a tenté de commettre l'irréparable, mais à échoué de justesse. Comme tu le sais, attenter à la vie que nous a offert _Kamisama*_ est le pire péché de tous. C'est pourquoi je te demandes de tuer ce démon. Je compte sur toi, Tetsuya.

... Oui. »

* * *

| Orphelinat Yasaka-Jinja, Kyoto, 13 ans plus tôt...

* * *

 _Assis sur un banc au fond de la cour, Kuroko observait sans grand intérêt les autres enfants s'amuser et rire ensemble. Il les enviait, terriblement. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il faisait peur aux autres à cause de ça... La mort de son père quelques jours plus tôt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, un petit garçon vint à sa rencontre. Tetsuya ne l'avait jamais vu avant, il ne connaissait même pas son nom._

 _« Salut ! Tu voudrais jouer avec nous ? »_

 _Dans un mouvement de recul, le bleuté s'était figé et fixait à présent son vis-à-vis, une mine apeurée sur le visage. Le pauvre enfant avait vu cette arrivée soudaine comme une agression, et n'avait eu comme seul réflexe de se statufier sur place, tellement bien qu'il en avait presque oublié de respirer, ce qui avait suffit à faire rire le brun en face de lui._

 _« Tu es rigolo. Je m'appelle Ogiwara Shigehiro ! Et toi ? s'était présenté le gamin, en tendant sa main libre vers le bleu qui l'examina longuement avant de la saisir doucement._

 _\- Ku... Kuroko... Tetsuya._

 _\- Kuroko, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous somme des amis ! fit gaiement l'enfant, enjoué. »_

* * *

| Orphelinat Yasaka-Jinja, Kyoto, 10:19...

* * *

Après ce court silence, Kuroko baissa la tête, puis appuya d'une main ferme au niveau de son cœur. Il n'en avait réellement pas envie, ça lui ferait beaucoup trop de mal. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas mourir et encore moins ne pas être pardonné.

« Seigneur, ai pitié de moi... pria-t-il d'une voie à peine audible.

\- Alors ? s'impatientait un peu le chef.

\- ... Je vais le faire, dit à contrecœur le jeune homme. »

A présent il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait éliminer celui qui depuis toutes ces années avait été son meilleur et seul ami, sans possibilité de faire machine arrière.

* * *

| Station Ôtsu, voie 14, Ôtsu, 17:56...

* * *

Le ciel s'était obscurcit à une vitesse déconcertante sur la ville de Kyoto. Les rues était pleine de monde et la population affluait dans les stations de métro les plus proches. Dans la station de métro Yamana, les gens commençaient à s'agiter, à s'énerver et à hausser le ton. Tous étaient pressé de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de travail dans la fraîcheur de l'hiver, ou alors devait s'y rendre rapidement. Un jeune homme vêtue d'un épais gilet gris, une casquette noire et la capuche lui couvrant la tête, tenant une mallette métallique à la main, patientait tranquillement que le véhicule arrive. Il chantonnait patiemment, écouteur aux oreilles en regardant de temps en temps les minutes qu'il restait avec l'arrivé du métro.

Quand celui-ci entra en station, il s'arrêta dans sa musique et pénétra dans la voiture, en évitant tant bien que mal de se faire bousculer par les autres passagers. Il chercha une place parmi celle qui était prise et en vit une libre, puis se dirigea vers celle-ci pour s'asseoir. Mais au moment de se poser dessus, un homme en costard noir le poussa sans ménagement avant de prendre place comme-ci de rien était.

« Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais il y a des personnes ici qui ont plus besoin de s'asseoir que vous. » dit l'homme d'un voie méprisante.

Ce qui lui valut un regard des plus noirs. Il partit donc s'adosser à la portière du véhicule sous terrain puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'autre place. Le métro venait de quitter Ôtsu il y a quelques minutes et se dirigeait à présent vers la préfecture de Kyoto. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

17:58:57.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, visiblement inquiet pour quelque chose.

17:59:06.

Une minute de plus venait de passer et il commençait sérieusement à avoir des sueurs froides. Un sourire nerveux apparut sur ses lèvres. Enfin, le métro arriva à la station. Il se tourna alors, près à sortir, puis pris soin, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, de déposer la mallette au sol.

17:59:19.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, il prit ses jambes à son cou, en fonçant dans la foule, sans s'excuser au passage. Quand il monta les escaliers, une adolescent qui se trouvait sur son passage chuta durement parterre quand il passa près d'elle. Sans excuse de sa part, elle se sentit bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle et ne vit aucune autre chose à faire que de lui lancer des injures qui ne firent ni chaud ni froid au fuillard. Il alla ensuite se réfugier à l'extérieur, près d'un panneau plus loin affichant les horaires des métros, totalement essoufflé par sa course. Les gens ne cessaient d'entrer dans la station, ce qui le fit sourire. Il observa de nouveau sa montre. Plus que trois secondes... deux... un...

* * *

 _« Nous apprenons à l'instant qu'une bombe à exploser dans un métro dans la station de Kyoto, faisant plusieurs centaine de mort et de blesser. Des témoins auraient vu un adolescent de taille moyenne sortir en courant de la station. Il portait un épais gilet gris, une casquette noire et un pantalon en jean noir. Les enquêtes sont en ce moment même sur les lieux de l'attentat et procèdent au première constatations. »_

* * *

Akashi soupira longuement. La scène de chaos se jouant sous ses yeux, le wagon totalement calciné par les flemmes éteintes quelques instants plus tôt par les pompiers, les quelques corps sans vie étalé au sol - qui pour certains avec des membres déchirés par la puissance de l'explosion - qui n'avait pas encore enlevé, les blessés plus ou moins grave plus loin se faisant soigné, les femmes et enfants qui pleuraient et hurlaient encore traumatisés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toute ces choses avaient le dons de faire faire ressentir une flemme et une fatigue incomparable au roux, en plus du stresse. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que cela arrive maintenant, alors qu'il devait en plus s'occuper de l'affaire du sniper ? Le jeune homme fronça rageusement les sourcils avant de tousser fortement sous son masque en tissu blanc. La fumée encore présente en fine particule dans la station s'infiltrait dans ses poumons malgré son accessoire, et dans ses yeux d'où s'écoulait des larmes qu'il n'avait de cesse d'essuyer quand elles s'échappait sur ses joues pâles.

« Akashi-san ! »

La voie venant de s'élever à l'instant fit sursauter Seijurou qui se retourna vivement pour tomber sur le blond. Kise Ryouta, agent de la S.P. dont Akashi gardait un souvenir de son entrée remarquée de la dernière fois, ce qui ne fit qu'accumuler sa fatigue et arborer un visage des plus blasé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Akashi-san ? interrogea Kise en levant les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien, ne vous en faîte pas, répondit le rouquin avant de tourner les talons.

\- Vous êtes bon menteur. J'ai presque faillis ne rien remarquer. »

Akashi ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait envie de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Mais tout de même, chez lui la curiosité était plus forte que tout, alors il se retourna vers le plus jeune en le fixant, ce qui suffit à lui faire comprendre sa question muette.

« Un profileur est censé savoir quand est-ce qu'une personne ment ou dit la vérité rien qu'en regardant les traits de son visages, expliqua tout sourire le blond. Quand vous m'avez répondu tout à l'heure, il ne m'a fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour remarquer que vos yeux ce sont tourné sur la droite avant que vous ne les fermiez en vous tournant. Une simple question d'observation. »

Intéressant... Seijurou avait rarement eu affaire à ce genre de personne. S'il devait s'adresser à lui, il devrait faire attention. Mais soudain les yeux sanglant se plissèrent, lui donnant une mine étrange. Non, pas maintenant... Pas devant lui. En plus il n'avait aucun moyen de se retenir avec toute cette poussière éparpillé dans l'air qu'il ne cessait de respirer à cause de ce masque totalement inutile.

« Quelques chose ne va pas, monsieur ? » s'enquit le plus jeune surpris de voir la tête que faisait l'inspecteur qui lui évoquait celle d'un enfant en train de bouder.

" ATCHOUM " fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Un large sourire s'étirait alors sur ses lèvres. Voilà pourquoi il faisait cette tête quelques instants plus tôt, il avait juste envie d'éternuer mais ça ne venait pas. Kise se mit à rire doucement alors que le plus petit de taille lui lançait un regard assassin en rougissant.

« Excusez-moi Akashi-san. Je ne veux pas me moquer de vous, mais votre façon d'éternuer me faisait juste penser à... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quand il vit le regard à la fois noir et effrayant que lui envoyait le rouquin. Akashi le savait, il avait l'air d'un fille dans ces moment là, ces pourquoi il n'aimait pas le faire en publique. Ce devais bien être sa seule honte.

Comme pour définitivement changer de sujet, le rouge se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir observer derrière le grand blond. Quelque chose de brillant venait d'attirer son attention. On aurait dirait dit que avait fondé à cause des flammes.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il simplement en pointant du doigt la chose en question, attirant la regard de l'agent de la S.P.

\- ... On dirait du métal fondu. »

C'était vrai que cela ressemblait fortement à du métal ayant fondu, mais Seijurou préféra s'approcher pour examiner la chose de plus près et en avoir le cœur net. Il piqua la pair de gant que tenait dans une main le plus jeune sans lui demander son avis et les enfila rapidement pour pouvoir soulever la chose brillante. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sorte de plaque au milieu des débris. Il la déposa comme il l'avait trouvé avant de se redresser et de s'éloigner en rendant au passage ses gants au profileur, qui le fixait s'éloigner.

« Je laisse l'affaire à la S.P., annonçait-t-il en marchant. Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine.

\- ... Mais Akashicch... -san... ! tenta le blond.

\- Kise. »

Le jeune décoloré fit volte face à l'entente de son nom de famille, et se retrouva face à son supérieur qui le fixait de ses yeux froids, qui firent s'accélérer ses battements de cœur. Cet homme, de par son autorité et son importance au sein de la S.P. était bien le seul qui parvenait à mettre le jeune homme dans cet état de stresse et d'angoisse. Sans qu'il ne contrôle vraiment son corps, sa tête s'abaissa en même temps que ses yeux qui se fixèrent sur ses chaussures, et ses joues s'enflammèrent.

« Capitaine... Mi... Midorima... -cchi, fit-il, la voie légèrement tremblante, sans quitter ses souliers des yeux.

\- Kise, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où est passé Akashi, s'il te plaît ? demanda le vert, sans prêter la moindre attention au réaction de Ryouta.

\- Il... Il est allé... par-là, indiqua ce dernier en pointant un doigt au dessus de son épaule.

\- ... Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, Kise ? Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, il ne fallait pas venir.

\- Non, je... Je me sens bien. Ne... vous en faîte pas.

\- Hmpf, si vous le dîtes, lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner en passant près de l'agent. »

Quand le plus grand fut passer, Kise put enfin se calmer et retrouver peu à peu une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Pendant un moment, il avait bien crut avoir arrêter de respirer tellement il était crispé par la présence de son supérieur. Le jeune profileur ne pouvait expliquer ces soudaine réaction qu'il pouvait avoir en présence du capitaine de la S.P. Cependant, ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne ressentait en aucun cas une quelconque forme d'amour envers lui. Non en fait, c'était bien plus simple que cela : il avait juste beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour lui. Tellement de respect qu'il était intimidé par cet homme.

A l'extérieur, les agents de police avait cadriés la zone de l'attentat, empêchant ainsi l'accès aux civils. Les voitures et camions des divers journaux télévisé du pays et haut-delà. Akashi sortait tout juste de la station, son masque de tissu abaissé, sous son menton, et les yeux un peu rougit par ce qu'il venait de respirer. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture de service qui l'attendait plus loin, mais à mis-chemin, il fut interpellé par une journaliste et son cameraman en quête d'information. Décidément, ces gens ne semblait pas comprendre que les affaires de ce type son tenue secrète.

« Bonsoir inspecteur. Okudera Kirino de Nihon News. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur l'attentat venant de se produire ? Est-ce que les enquêteurs avancent et surtout, avez-vous de premier indice sur l'identité de l'auteur du crime ? »

Le regard de Seijurou s'assombrit. Ces stupides journalistes et leurs questions... Ils avaient tous le dons de mettre le jeune homme en colère. Ses dents se serraient alors que sa bouche était encore close et ses sourcils se froncèrent sévèrement. Il jeta un regard à la femme dont les yeux bleu-marine lui priait de répondre rapidement à la question, qu'ils puissent pouvoir passer à autre chose ; sérieuse en apparence, mais en réalité blasée au plus haut point.

« Bien, commença-t-il en détendant son visage. Pour commencer, ce ne sont en aucun point vos affaires, et pour finir... »

Il lança un expression des plus sombre à la brune, qui fronça les sourcils en se mordant discrètement la lèvres inférieurs.

« ... je ne m'adresse pas à de pauvres maquerelles dans votre genre, voilà. » éluda-t-il avant de s'en aller, les laissant pantois.

Se remettant difficilement des dernières paroles du rouquin, la dite maquerelle se tourna de nouveau vers la caméra, faisant mine de ne rien avoir relevé des mots d'Akashi pour terminer. Puis quand son collègue eu coupé l'appareil, elle jeta brusquement son micro au sol, puis détacha son chignon, dévoilant une longue et lisse chevelure, avant de s'éloigner sans même prévenir le filmeur qui la regardait partir, sans la retenir.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ? marmonnait-elle en marchant rageusement sans vraiment savoir où aller. MONSIEUR se croit tout permis parce que c'est un Akashi ? Hmpf ! Faudrait qu'il se calme un peu...

\- Excusez-moi ? l'interrompit une voie près d'elle.

\- Mmh ? Ouais, quoi ?

\- Vous avez bien dit, Akashi ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? s'impatientait la femme en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je besoin de lui parler. C'est important. »

* * *

_To be continued...

* * *

 _Kamisama : "Dieu" en japonais_

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Vraiment mille fois désolé pour le temps que ça a mit pour ceux qui suivent. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps en ce moment et je dois avouer que ce chapitre a pas été très facile à écrire. Mais maintenant il est là, c'est le principal, et j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Comme vous pouvez le voir, notre terroriste du premier chapitre était belle et bien Tetsuya, c'est pas une très grande surprise vu tout les indices que j'ai laissé dans les chapitres, maintenant à vous de découvrir qui a été le meurtrier dans cette affaire là. Bonne chance et à la prochaine._

 _Bye !_

 _OlderDreamerChisaya~_


End file.
